A Witch Named Bellatrix
by nitenel
Summary: Bellatrix was a powerful evil witch.  She was the responsible for the deaths of many.  But what if, she hadn't killed Sirius Black?  Would her life have changed dramatically?
1. Rescue

Freedom

Bellatrix Lestrange got up from her cot in Azkaban. She smiled to herself thinking of the Dark Lord. Her left arm had burned yesterday. Purring, she said softly, "Soon… Master… Soon we will be reunited."

The door to her cell opened. In stepped a haggard wizard from the ministry. He cleared his throat loudly. "Ms. Lestrange, some rumors of You-Know-Who's existence is being spread around. I will have you know that those rumors are false. The Dark Lord is dead -"

The man was interrupted by Bella starting to laugh madly. The wizard hurriedly said, "Good day, Ms. Lestrange!"

He left the cell, carefully shutting and locking the door behind him. Bella got up from the cot, still smiling to herself.

After five minutes of pacing back and forth she laid down on the cot. Eventually she fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with visions of the Dark Lord, her husband and brother-in-law, and her two sisters.

Halfway through the night a burning pain woke Bella up. Her left arm was on fire. She pulled up her left sleeve and revealed a strange tattoo on her arm. It depicted a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth.

She touched her tongue to the tattoo and let out a moan of pleasure. Bella's eyes widened and she cackled madly.

Eventually she laid back down on her cot and fell back asleep. When she awoke the following morning her arm still burned. Once again she purred, "Soon… Master… Soon we will be reunited…."

Bella's cell door opened and a dementor glided in. Usually when a dementor neared her, a wave of cold washed over her and she remembered all the bad times in her life. But today, she felt nothing.

The dementor glided closer. Bella's skull started hurting as if someone was using the Cruciatus curse on her. A voice entered her mind, _Bella… Be ready… Soon…"_

Bella grinned; she had recognized the dark tones of her master. The dementor glided out. Hurriedly, she yelled out to it.

"Wait! Warn the others!" she said gleefully.

The dementor stopped and turned back. Bella could've sworn it smiled. It turned back around and left the cell. The door closed again and automatically shut.

Bella collapsed on her cot. She needed to preserve her energy for the main event. She fell into a kind of stupor. Not asleep, but not awake.

When night fell she heard a wailing sound. Bella jumped up from her cot. Someone had set off the Caterwauling Charm. He had come!

Bella's cell door opened with a loud clang. A cloaked figure stepped into the cell. It said, "Bellatrix…"

Bella fell to the floor, kneeling before her master whispering, "Master… You came… My lord…"

"Rise, Bella," the Dark Lord murmured.

Bella did as she was commanded to do and looked deeply at her master. She would do anything he said.

"What does my master command? What does the Dark Lord wish?" she hissed.

"Why Bella? What use were you to me in Azkaban. At least Lucius has funds for me!" he taunted her cruelly.

"My lord! I have always been loyal to you!" Bella cried.

The Dark Lord started to talk but Bella interrupted him. "Who searched for you? Who gave up their life for you?"

The Dark Lord's eyes flashed and he growled, at her. "Right though you are, Bella, it's not wise to interrupt me."

Bella's gaunt face paled and she fell to the ground kneeling crying for his forgiveness. The Dark Lord surveyed her for a few moments.

"Get up Bella! I did not come to have you grovel in front of me!" he commanded.

Bella slowly got up from her fetal position still staring at the Dark Lord. He pulled something out of his robes and handed it to her.

Bella reached for the object. It was her walnut wand made by Ollivander. She put her hands around it. Sparks flew out of it as it was reunited with its master.

Bella grinned as the Dark Lord declared, "We have work to do, Bella!"

The Dark Lord and Bella left the latter's cell. Bella skipped down the hallway waving her wand all over the place. Doors flew open around her and the walls started to crumble.

When she reached the main door of Azkaban she paused. Next to the door was her husband Rodolphus. They hadn't seen each other since the trial that had doomed them to Azkaban.

"Rod, so nice to see you," Bella greeted her husband.

"Well, Bella, long time no see! Are we having fun?" Rodolphus asked, grinning. He motioned to the path of destruction that she had come from.

"Yes dear husband, we are having the time of our lives!" Bella snapped back.

More prisoners gathered near them. The Dark Lord pushed his way towards the door. He waved his wand and the doors flew open. Fresh air rushed into the building.

Bella sniffed the air appreciatively. It was the first time that many of the Death Eaters had smelled fresh air in a long time.

The Dark Lord made his way to the front of the assembled Death Eaters. He looked around at his surroundings carefully.

"My Death Eaters! Do I have your loyalty?" the Dark Lord roared.

His followers yelled their support of him. Bella stared at the Dark Lord with devotion in her eyes.

"I am your master! Loyalty will be rewarded. Treachery will be punished!" he continued.

The Death Eaters were silent. Many of them had cursed the Dark Lord while they were trapped in Azkaban, slowly going mad.

"Come, we must leave before the Ministry arrives and find their prized prisoners gone!" the Dark Lord cried, smiling a terrible smile.

He spun around and disappeared with a loud crack. The remaining Death Eaters followed his lead and disappeared.

Bella paused and thought of her sister before she too disappeared. It would be very nice to see her again. And Lucius too. Oh, she would enjoy tormenting him very much too.


	2. The Dark Lord's Demands

Bellatrix Lestrange was in a bad mood. She was stuck in Malfoy Manor, when almost all of the Death Eaters were out doing the Dark Lord's business

He had reasoned with her, "Bella, you and the escapees are on the wanted list! You can't just waltz around Diagon Alley or pop into the Ministry!"

Bella couldn't argue with the Dark Lord. He was after all the most powerful wizard of the age.

Still, Bella had barely any company. Lucius was at the Ministry spying for the Dark Lord. Young Draco was at Hogwarts. Narcissa was always busy doing housework. All the other escaped Death Eaters were spread out over several safe houses.

There was no other way to put it; Bellatrix Lestrange was lonely and bored. To try to ease her boredom, she headed for the library.

When she reached the library Narcissa was in there. Bella walked over to her, "Cissy, what are you doing?"

Startled, Narcissa jumped. She said, "Bella! You scared me!"

Bella grinned and gave her sister a hug, "Apologies! But what are you doing?"

Narcissa accepted the apology and said, "I'm looking for a book on invisibility cloaks."

Bella cocked her head, "That's an unusual topic! Why are you searching for one?"

Narcissa frowned, "Lucius asked me to. Something to do with one of the Dark Lord's plans."

Bella grimaced, "Yet another plan I'm not aware of! I sacrificed my best years in Azkaban for him! And what do I get in return? A reward? Some action? A clue: No!"

With that Bella stormed out of the room. She headed for main hallway and the front door. When she reached it, the front door flew open. Standing there was the Dark Lord.

He sneered, "Bella? Are you going somewhere?"

Bella threw herself at the Dark Lord's feet crying, "I'm sorry master… I don't know what came over me…"

The Dark Lord ignored her cries and snapped, "Get up Bella! We have work to do!"

Bella's cries subsided and in wonder she asked, "My lord? You reward me?"

The Dark Lord replied, "Yes Bella! Work!"

Bella stood up cautiously and intoned, "What is your bidding my master?"

The corners of the Dark Lord's lips turned up into a malicious smile. He said, "You will strike a small village in Britain, a muggle village. Strike fear into the Ministry! Make them more divided!"

Bella grinned evilly and her heart filled with joy. The Dark Lord trusted her to do his bidding.

The Dark Lord thundered, "Do what must be done. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. You are Bellatrix Lestrange, a pureblood witch. They are muggles."

Bella bowed deeply and spun around and disappeared with a loud crack. She reappeared in a small village on the coast.

Bella strolled into the town looking like an unimportant muggle. She reached the town square and looked at a statue that stood in the middle. She grinned villainously and pulled out her wand. She screamed, "Confringo!"

The statue blew up and sent the people around Bella screaming and running all over the place. Pieces from the statue fell on people, killing them or wounding them.

"Incendio!" Bella cried. Buildings around her burst into flame, killing the people inside them. Bella was in her element and she yelled, "Crucio!"

Muggles around her started writhing on the ground in silent agony. Bella laughed excitedly like a child on a sugar-high.

A muggle police officer came running over. Bella rolled her eyes and flicked her wand at him. The man flew backwards before hitting a wall and collapsing on the ground.

She noticed a muggle woman on the ground sheltering a toddler. Bella walked over and asked in a sweet voice, "Is everything okay?"

The woman sobbed, "No! I think my baby's dead! Just put me out of my misery, please... My baby, my beautiful baby…"

Bella's eyes gleamed and she replied an a charming voice, "I'd be more than happy to help, dear."

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the lady. She boomed, "Avada Kedavra."

The woman collapsed on the ground over her child, dead. Bella looked around for another target. She spotted a group of muggles slowly approaching her.

"Avis," Bella growled. Scores of birds flew out of her wand tip. They fluttered above her, chirping peacefully. Bella grinned and shrieked, "Oppungo!"

The birds dove at the muggles. They tore the skin off of them and pecked out their eyes. Even Bella seemed a little disturbed as she walked away.

"All right there Trixy?" a voice behind her drawled. Only one person had ever had the nerve to call her that. With a sense of dread Bella turned around. The voice came from her cousin, Sirius Black.


	3. The Rejection of Bellatrix

"Don't call me Trixy!" Bella yelled as she flicked her wand at Sirius. A green beam of light shot at him.

Sirius deflected at and grinned. "What's up Trixy? Haven't seen you for a while!" Bella screamed and shot another curse at him.

Sirius deflected it too and shot back a curse at Bella. She deflected it and yelled, "I hate you!"

Bella yelled, "Incacerous!" Rope shot out at Sirius and flew around him.

"Incendio," Sirius said. The ropes burst into flame around him and he flicked his wand. The ropes disappeared. Sirius sang, "Bella Ella Cinderella! She now needs an umbrella!"

Bella screamed in rage and waved her wand at Sirius. A wave of water descended on him. Sirius sneered, "Flammavalde!" A great wall of fire surrounded him like a shield of fire. The moment the water reached the firer, it fizzled up and evaporated.

"Fiendfyre," Bella whispered. Suddenly the fire lashed out at her. Bella quickly yelled, "Aquavalde!"

The water rushed out to meet the fire and the two met with a bang. The fire and water exploded. When the area cleared, Bella looked around. Sirius wasn't there.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and he appeared right next to her. He said, "Bella, Bella, Bella… What are we going to do with you?"

Suddenly, there was another loud crack and Rodolphus appeared in front of Sirius. Rodolphus punched Sirius in the face and said, "We can lay off her!"

Sirius growled and disappeared with a pop. He appeared a short distance away. Bella said to Rodolphus, "Nice of you to stop by, love! How's it going?"

Sirius waved his wand at them and beams of red light shot at Bella and Rodolphus. While they were dodging them, Rodolphus replied, "Oh nothing, dear. Just livening up a dull weak. Oh, just a sec."

He waved his wand and Grass started growing around Sirius slowly entangling him. It spread quickly and it wound tightly around him.

Rodolphus winced as the grass covered his face. "Ouch, that's going to hurt tomorrow…"

Bella grinned. "Yes, it will."

Rodolphus frowned as a wailing sound came from the surrounding hills. Bella's eyes flashed and she raised her wand, ready to fight.

"I recognize that noise. It's the aurors. We'd best be leaving…" said Rodolphus.

Bella nodded and responded, "Wait, there's something I want to do…"

She walked over to Sirius and waved her wand. The grass disappeared around him and he jumped to his feet.

Just then, the first aurors apparated in to the square. One of them yelled, "It's Black!"

An auror stepped forward and took a picture of the three of them. "And Bellatrix and Rodolphus! Arrest them!"

The three of them disapparated. The last thing Bella saw was Sirius glaring at her. Rodoplphus and Bella reappeared at Malfoy Manor.

The Dark Lord was waiting for them. "Well? What happened?"

Bella smiled wickedly. "We were seen… with Sirius Black!"

The Dark Lord looked delighted. "Now they will definitely think that Black broke you out! Well done…"

Bella and Rodolphus bowed deeply. A voice sounded from behind the Dark Lord, "Well, well, Bella… well done."

"Snape," said Bella curtly, sneering.

"Rod, go. I have no more need for you. Go back to Crabbe's," the Dark Lord ordered. "I'll contact you soon."

Rodolphus nodded respectfully and apparated away. Bella stared after him for a few moments before shaking her head and turning back to the Dark Lord and Snape.

"You actually didn't fail Bella…. A first…" drawled Snape.

Bella lunged at Snape with her wand out. The Dark Lord quickly cast a shield charm and spat, "Enough!"

"As you wish, master," murmured Snape.

"Yes, master…" said Bella, glaring at Snape with hatred.

The Dark Lord nodded and hissed to Snape, "Continue."

Snape smirked at Bella. "Dumbledore will be angry at Black. One, he disobeyed his orders. Two, now more people will think that he broke you, Rod, and everyone else out of Azkaban."

"Well done, Bella," the Dark Lord whispered. Bella's heart throbbed, if only he wanted her, as she wanted him.

Snape watched in amazement as Bella sauntered to the Dark Lord. His eyebrow shot up as Bella advanced on him and made to kiss him.

The Dark Lord pushed her away, his eyes flashing and Bella fell to the floor, her head bowed. She lay still, doing nothing.

Snape smiled smugly as the Dark Lord said quietly, "Let us go, Severus."


End file.
